The Journey In Narnia
by ILikeStuffz22
Summary: Long story short. Naruto is transported to Narnia for what ever reason which will be revealed in a later chapter and beware that there is swearing and mature content later. You have been warned. Also I do not own anything.


**Hello there again. I know I haven't updated my other story but trust me ever since I got Naruto Ninja Storms Generations, I have been engrossed in it. But now since I have escaped it is time to do some writing.**

**Setting: In Narnia**

**Characters: Naruto, a few mystery characters and anyone who you want to add by a private message (PM).**

* * *

_Welcome to Narnia_

* * *

Someone's Point Of View

It was cold... So very cold... My hands already started getting frostbite 2 hours ago, and the fire jutsu I used did nothing. I looked around but all I saw were trees piled with snow on top... I turned to the small fire just before It went out, "*Sigh* I thought it would last for at least another couple of minutes at least... Well It's time to get moving," I said as I stood up and disappeared into the forest while going towards a random direction.

Author's Point Of View

The man walked through the forest silently as his clothes which consisted of only a black jacket he found, pants, warm socks and white and black sneakers that for some reason was what I gave to him when he entered this place. Anyway all he did was just walk until he noticed something. The snow was falling off the trees and the snow on the ground itself started to shrink into nothing but puddles of water.

"What the fuck!" The man said as his once white hair became his normal sun-kissed blond.

Suddenly something fell to the ground and out came a blue fiery orb that said, "Watch your language, Naruto Uzumaki!".

The now named Naruto replied with a, "Oh what? Sorry, Author".

"That's right you better be. Okay now ba - bye!" And with that the blue orb disappeared with a kamui which is basically just like a teleport except it kind of swirls around and stuff, nuff' said.

Naruto sweat dropped and just continued on in the direction he once went before arriving at a stone table and on the peak of a small mountain was a half man half horse guy... thing... human? Ugh... Who gives a fuck? Anyway there was the man thing called a centaur standing there blowing a trumpet signalling an arrival.

Naruto looked around and saw that there were tents and camps there that were blood red with yellow lines that separated the red from the white that was in between the two colors. all the strange creatures looked at him and he kept walking nervously until he stopped at a tent that looked like the others but a little larger. Naruto stood there waiting for something to happen until he saw a large paw exit from the tent until he saw a very large body that was twice the size of a normal lion's.

The lion looked at him and said, "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki son of Adam. My name is Aslan and I shall show you the others that have been awaiting you for several days," Before he turned around and Naruto followed him into a large tent that was set near the peak of a large cliff over-looking a beach and a large castle.

As he entered he saw that it was the same colour from the inside with the same colors and a blood red floor with 5 sleeping bags a small packable table and a basket of fruit in the center, but that wasn't what caught his attention. What caught his attention was that there were 3 people in there one with blond hair, another with dark brown and another with platinum blonde hair.

There was an awkward silence before Aslan spoke, "You three have been gathered here for a reason and if you must know the other one is near by the river. Now let me introduce you. You three this is Naruto Uzumaki. The girl with the platinum yellow hair's name is Samus Aran," pointing at Samus who wore a blue tight suit that she called the zero-suit which had a few yellow highlights and blue boots that matched the zero-suit. "The one with the dark brown hair is Oga Tatsumi," Aslan said pointing at a boy with brown hair a black unbuttoned jacket that went over a white shirt, black pants, black sneakers and a naked green haired baby on his back,"The one with the blonde hair is Konjiki No Yami," He said one more time pointing to a girl with a black maid outfit two hair clips in her hair giving her double ponytails, black boots and white socks.

Oga looked at him and stood up before throwing a punch at him just to see if he's strong or not however Naruto just took the punch to the face and once Oga pulled his fist back Naruto's nose was bleeding and Oga looked shocked at how he didn't even try to dodge or block. He even got more shocked when his nose started healing and the bleeding stopped. "Nice try," Naruto said as he wiped the blood off his face, "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" And with that Naruto punched him in the stomach sending him through several tents before hitting the side of a cliff with a large CRACK.

Oga stayed there shocked and winced as the sharp small rocks scratched his back leaving bruises, scratch marks (ironically) and blood plus a free crater! In stores now, buy now while you still can. Funded by no one.

He stood up and rushed towards Naruto while balling his fist and raising it up to ready another punch to his face while also charging up all the energy he had and as soon as he reached Naruto and tried to punch him his eyes turned red and several black rings appeared in a type of ripple form with 9 commas called tomoes in different places in the ring. But anyway back to the punch part, Oga went to punch Naruto but his fist phased through him and he gained another shocked impression from receiving a kick to the head by Naruto. The area where his fist did land turned into rubble.

Near the rubble was a river and over there was a certain lavender-

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Take that! Just kidding tune in next time when I make a new chapter just wait and see. Oh and its either Hinata or Konan. Also OP Naruto and God Naruto. I love em'.**

**Poll:**

**Hinata or**

**Konan**

**Vote as a review. But I suggest using a private message or the poll I have on my account.**


End file.
